Water and other liquids can collect on the edges of decks, porches, patios, roofs and other surfaces around buildings. When left in place, the liquids can cause molds, mildews, and rot, as well as creating a safety hazard for pedestrians. Due to surface tension, water tends to pool at points where an edge meets a wall, such as where the front edge of a balcony meets an adjoining wall. This is particularly so when the flat surface is treated with non-slip material, such as a textured polyurethane, which gives the water more surface area to which it clings. These are just some of the problems the invention disclosed herein aims to overcome.